Mafia Problems
by Sword of the dragon slayer
Summary: Tsuna is living his life after the curse of the rainbow arc, His life continues on and story will take place very quickly, i hope to make this a very long fanfiction. No romance or anything like that because i dont like that sort of stuff.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn and all that stuff.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Reborn: Caiosso

Tsuna: Whew that was a long class.

Yamamoto: Well not really, you kept staring at the time.

Gokudera: By the way where's Hibari I never saw him today, even hibirds gone.

Tsuna: Ah well (Flash back time)

Hibari: Who are you, trespassing on school grounds?

Xanxus: Shut up trash am here for Sawada Tsunayoshi!

Hibari: I will not allow any intruders to meet between students at class time.

Tsuna: So now there off fighting somewhere random.

A loud explosion was heard through out the school as everyone started running for their lives.

Yamamoto: Whoa what was that?

Reborn: It looks like Hibari's fight has gotten near Namimori.

Tsunas eyes became orange and it a small bright flame flickered around his forehead and he flies toward the battlefield not noticing reborn on his shoulder.

END OF CHAPTER 

Yup this chapter is very short, I will try to make the chapters more larger next time.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer, I do not own katekyo hitman reborn

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Tsuna: Hibari, your fight has gotten close to the school

Hibari dodges a few shots before revealing his box weapon.

Tsuna: Xanxus stop

Hibari: This fight does not include you, herbivore.

Tsuna blocked all attacks and broke most of the weapons, Reborn sighed knowing that it would happen again later on.

LATER THAT DAY

Reborn: Hey Tsuna.

Tsuna: eh?

Reborn: *jumps on his shoulder*

Reborn: Take me to Namimori shrine, I need to-

Tsuna said yes not even listening to half of what he has said.

THE NEXT DAY

Reborn I have a question… Tsuna said as he looked at reborn sleeping.

Now it was Tsunas turn to sigh knowing that it would happen again later on.

On the way Tsuna met Bianchi stalking reborn as reborn grappled onto Bianchis shoulder leaving Tsuna to walk on his own.

Reborn: We have reached Namimori shrine

Tsuna: Finally

END OF CHAPTER

I made it longer than the first chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (You know all the disclaimer stuff)

( Last time they went to Namimori shrine, lets continue)

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Tsuna: VONGOLA PRIMO?!

Giotto: Yes, Vongola Decimo?

Reborn: Tsuna wants to ask when he will take his Vongola ring test.

Giotto: At sunrise tomorrow

Tsuna stared at Reborn in deep confusion as Giotto was transmitted back into Tsunas ring.

LATER THAT DAY 

Tsuna: Ah reborn what is the Vongola ring test?

Reborn: A test to see how much flames you can produce in your ring, *evil smirk*

Tsuna: But wont i need a resolve to – Reborn are you sleeping?

Tsuna felt a strong Déjà vu as he sighed once again

AT THE HOUSE AT NIGHT

Lambo: Hahaha Lambo-san has finished his food.

I-pin: Lambo you have to wait ( they run off chasing each other)

Nana: Tsuna your meal is on the table (everyone suddenly appears and eats Tsunas food.

Reborn: Ah that was good

Bianchi: Curry is the best

Yamamoto: Not as good as sushi haha

Lambo: I want more

I-pin: Mamas food is the best

Tsuna: -_-

END OF CHAPTER

I forgot to note this is continued on from the manga, leave any reviews and thank my beta tester UlquiorraRyuuzaki on roblox :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Disclaimers apply

I want to make this a long chapter – around 300 words

Tsuna struggles to walk to the shrine because of all the explosions Lambo threw at reborn yesterday.

Bianchi: Need a ride on my motorcycle?

(reborn grapples onto Bianchi)

Ugh no fair Tsuna replied and whipped out his dying will pills and reached there before Bianchi.

Reborn: Good job Tsuna, you got here before Bianchi and she was on 280 miles per hour!

Tsuna didn't ask if you could do that on a motorcycle but shrugged, to his surprise all of his guardians were waiting for him.

Tsuna: Let me guess, reborn told you to come here.

Yamamoto: Yup that's right, I even brought you guys some sushi incase Lambo gets hungry or something.

Tsunas ring burst out in flames and Vongola Primo came out.

Vongola primo: This test will not only involve Tsuna but all his guardians.

Reborn thought "Vongola primo got straight to the point." Although I don't think anyone else thought that.

Tsuna: Wow Vongola primo got straight to the point.

Reborn silently face palmed and Vongola Primo said: First off, its all of you against me.

Tsunas forehead flicked in bright orange and everyone else just opened up their Vongola gear.

Tsuna had used a double x burner and he didn't even look to see if it hit, he went to the other side and had used zero point breakthrough to create a solid platform for the rest of his guardians.

Vongola primo said: looks like my technique is famous as he dodged all of Gokuderas blasts and aimed for Lambo knowing he would release his lightning shock. It shocked out Chrome but his goal was to bring out Mukuro. He released an evil laughter and then casted out some illusions which Primo destroyed in less than 5 seconds.

( A explosion on a gigantic scale had been made right besides Yamamoto)

To what everyone surprise the shadows had come out of the smoke as they saw Vongolas ultimate assassination squad – The Varia

N/A

Ok I think that was a pretty good chapter leaving some suspense at the end of it. Am planning to make a naruto fan fiction but I will try and do 1 chapter a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Disclaimers apply

Screw the naruto fan fiction, its hard making up random Japanese names, I am now making chapters longer – well longer than the first chapter. (forget Lambo came to the test, I will include him more often though and that Yamamoto brought the sushi for Tsuna and that Giotto said that it wasn't fair for Lambo to fight – just believe it -.-)

When the smoke cleared out Giotto smiled thinking that this would be a good chance to see the guardians in a real fight. Reborn however had other intentions.

Reborn: Viper I will pay you 8000 yen if you stop this attack.

Viper: Sorry Reborn but boss already paid me.

Giotto ( and his guardians) said to Tsuna and his guardians e_e, that they would sit this fight out.

Everyone knew what their intention was now. Tsunas forehead had a small flame on it expanding every second, Yamamoto got into his 8th offensive form and Gokuderas ring had all lighten up(ok I think this is better boring so ima skip this and reborn is fighting levia) Levia was the first to go down which Giotto expected of Reborn. Xanxus was frozen as Tsuna thought that he should really have a tactic for that move, After a couple of sword clashes Squalo was on his knees and since Chromes intense training with Mukuro and Viper in the future all the illusions were broken in less than 8 seconds which was enough time for her to attack Mammon. After a couple of seconds Lussuria was taken down with a endless series of tonfa strikes and with a almost infinite blasts of Gokudera weapons which completely disintegrated Bels knives and a few traps ahead the Varia were beaten in less than a minute.

Giotto paid close attention to their battle and everyone else jaw dropped thinking that they overestimated them. As usual Reborn jumped into Tsunas shoulder and everyone stared onto Giotto and he finally said: "Ok I think we got what we came for and by the way, you guys pass."

They were absorbed back into everyone's ring, Yamamoto happily said "Well we still have that sushi left and its still some time before night. "I have work to do" as Hibari left the scene. "Tsuna don't you have a test tomorrow?" said Reborn "I Already studied for it" Tsuna said while reading his thoughts, well that's new thought Reborn

N/A

400 words+ isn't that bad compared to the first chapter, I might post an extra chapter this week and that's it.


End file.
